


Acceptance

by jacquelee



Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 07:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16132859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: Laurel and Sara have lunch and talk about things.Set during episode 2x19 of Arrow.





	Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Superheroland](https://superhero-land.livejournal.com) on Livejournal for a prompt bingo challenge. The prompt was Acceptance.

"So, that woman. The one who kidnapped mom and poisoned me..."

Laurel trailed off and Sara tensed. They were still not on that good terms, though much better than they had been a few weeks ago. They still had not talked about Sara's past, about the League, about anything, really. When Laurel had seen her scars earlier this day, Sara had been afraid that that topic would come up and with everything going on, Slade being back and trying to raise an army of people like him, their father being in prison, her trying to hide her secret identity, drudging up all that pain was the last thing she needed. 

But still, when Laurel had asked her for lunch she had accepted, actually looking forward to spending some time with her sister. Only she had hoped that their conversation would stay in trivial waters, without going towards things she did not feel strong enough to talk about. Still, she wanted to try to not push Laurel away by rejecting her inquiries, so she smiled a little. 

"I'm still very sorry about that."

Laurel backtracked, seemingly not really knowing what to say either, but trying. 

"No, no, that's not what I meant, I just... Dad said that you and her... I mean, you're with Oliver now and that's totally okay, just... I just wanted to ask. If you want to talk about it." 

Sara smiled some more, this time in understanding.

"Oh. That. Yeah, we, we were together. Back there. It's complicated. But I loved her." 

"So you like women? And men? I'm sorry, I'm just trying to understand."

For some reason, seeing Laurel trying to navigate this topic, one of the most harmless ones Sara could think of, made her want to laugh out loud. She hadn't given her sexuality much of a thought since she came back, and honestly, not before that either, so having someone be confused about that and not all the other horrible things that happened to her was... refreshing.

"Yes. I'm bisexual. I guess. I never really thought about it, but yeah, I like women and I like men. But I've only really ever been with Oliver and Nyssa, so..."

"Right. Okay. Well, that's great. I mean, if you think that it's great." 

Now Sara actually laughed. It was not an empty phrase, Laurel was clearly happy for her and accepted her as she was.

"Yeah, it's great." 

"Great."

They smiled at each other and Sara thought about how acceptance from Laurel was a really nice change of pace. 

Now, she could only hope that her sister would so readily accept all the other things they hadn't talked about so far.


End file.
